


E poi succede

by Roro



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Flash Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, POV John Watson, Post John's wedding, Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing, i love these two
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>E poi succede. Non sai bene perché, ne come. Succede.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>D'improvviso spalanchi gli occhi e, semplicemente, realizzi la verità.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	E poi succede

E poi succede. Non sai bene perché, ne come. Succede.  
D'improvviso spalanchi gli occhi e, semplicemente, realizzi la verità.  
Il suo sguardo apparentemente cupo era in realtà colmo di sentimento, quel sentimento che per anni aveva giurato di non provare, perché ritenuto da lui solo una distrazione.  
Tutte le sue attenzioni, le sue parole, tutti i suoi movimenti erano stati fatti con un preciso scopo. Scopo che tu, hai scoperto troppo tardi.  
Ed ora, mentre stringi tua moglie tra le braccia ti ritrovi a realizzare che sì, Sherlock Holmes ti amava e, molto probabilmente, ti ama ancora. Lui è ancora lì, ad aspettarti. Corri da lui Watson. Corri, come non hai mai corso in vita tua, nemmeno in Afganistan. Corri anche se la gamba di fa male, spalanca la porta e sali i gradini. Afferralo tra le braccia e scusati, digli che sei stato un idiota a non capire. Implora il suo perdono e bacialo. Bacialo come se non ci fosse un domani.


End file.
